Uridium
=Overview= 'Uridium.' Uridium is the more valuable of the two in-game currencies;\, with the less valuable being credits. Uridium can be earned in any of the following ways: * Destroying Alien Ships/NPCs * Collecting bonus boxes * Purchasing it (Real Cash) * Completing quests * Darkorbit minigames (ex. spaceball) Since many people usually do not want to spend money on the game, they collect boxes. It takes a long time to collect Uridium from boxes, but sometimes there are special kinds of boxes available ex. stars, Easter eggs, pumpkins. You can find these only during the holiday. Quests and destroying NPCs also help a lot because they are easy and grant you Uridium fast, but in small ammounts. Uridium Items For players who have large amounts of credits but have little Uridium, it's possible to get these items from the trade center through Auctions. Bidding in the auction should be done carefully, though, as once the amount is confirmed, the bid is deducted from the account immediately and there is no refund. (Tip: If you're bidding, what ever you do don't do it late at night or early at day, because if all the people that are online wait till its 2 a.m. for instance they will all bet and the chances are you will get nothing, however in my oppinion this doen't count for sub-elite gear like lf2, but all in all dont wait for late at night rather use the time and make some more credits and bet higher through the day.) (Note: These recommended bids are for the US East Server: if your server is less populated, expect bids for your server to be less; U.S. West server is known to have little people.) Ships The three types of ships that require Uridium for purchase are as follows: *Leonov: 9000 Uridium *Vengeance: 30000 Uridium *Goliath: 80000 Uridium When posessing a Leonov, the purchase for a Vengeance/Goliath is less. Ship Bids Uridium vessels, like most items that cost Uridium, can also be bid for, and the following are some recommended bids. Bear in mind, however, that these items may cost far more or far less than the prices shown here. Leonov: 3 - 5 milion credits Vengeance: 10 - 20 million credits Goliath: 20 - 40 million credits Repair bots Repair Bot 2: 10,000 - 55,000 credits Repair Bot 3: 100,000 - 1,000,000 credits Late at night, the repair bot 3 can sometimes be bid on for less than 10000 credits. Lasers LF 2 = 1 - 20 million credits. (depending on number of players and how old the server is) LF 3 = 2 - 40 million credits. Shield/Engine Generators: 7 Speed: 500,000 credits 10 Speed: 1 - 2 million credits 2.5k Shield: 200,000 credits( I get mine for 41,000 credits) 10k Shield: You would win with 20-35 million credits. Drones Iris: 1 - 3 million credits. Most of the time, it can be obtained for amounts 100 million and over. CPUs Auto-rocket: 500,000 - 750,000 credits Rocket-speed doubler: 500,000 credits Smartbomb CPU: 1 million credits Protection CPU: 1 - 2 million credits Laser upgrade: 500,000 (same as below.) Laser and Rocket upgrade: 10,000 credits and over. (Tip: It's meaningless if you bid for this since you can just do it yourself.) Speed upgrade: 250,000 (same as above.) Cloak CPU: 7.5 - 20 million credits Reduced mine cool-down CPU: 250,000 credits Home-map jump CPU: 5 - 15 million credits Automatic Drone-repair CPU: 1 million (Tip: It can be a bad investment since it can drain your Uridium without you knowing.) Automatic ammo-buying CPU: 500,000 credits Automatic Ship-repair CPU: 250,000 credits Cargo space doubler: 750,000 credits Armory upgrade (50%): 150,000 credits Armory upgrade (100%): 300,000 credits Slot CPU 2 (4 new slots): 2 million credits Slot CPU 3 (6 new slots) 1 million to 2 million credits during the day or 500k to 750k early morning or late at night Boosters: 10 - 25 million credits Ammunition Note: All Laser ammo comes in 1000 units while Rockets come in 50s MCB-25 (x2): 500,000 credits MCB-50: 500,000 to 2 million credits SAB (Shield Absorber):1 - 2 million credits Mines: 1 million credits PLT-2021 Rockets: 20,000 to 100,000 credits Minerals Xenomit (10 units) 10,000 credits and below